


To Be a Me with a You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her husband.  Those were probably the two most delightful words in the English language right now.  His wife might edge them out by a hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Me with a You

**Author's Note:**

> A month and a half ago, in a comment, texassvufan asked me if I heard wedding bells for this ship. I said no and that I didn’t want to get too far ahead of myself. I was talking as if I've ever really been in control of what stories these two characters are going to tell me. They jump around through time and I go with them. They took me to Strawberry Fields today. The title comes from the Nada Surf song, Inside of Love, which is the first song this pairing spoke to me on. Also, cacahuate is peanut, usually spoken in Spanish in Mexico and Spain as opposed to Cuba, where the Barbas are from (at least that's what Google told me). But it was such a cute word that I used it anyway.

“Mami,” Rafael carried Noah over to his mother with his hands under Noah’s arms. “He has Cheetos fingers. I don’t want him to get it all over himself or me.”

“OK, you just come to abuelita you sweet little cacahuete.” She took him in her arms, grabbing some wet naps from her purse.

“Abuelita,” Trevor couldn’t help but smirk as he leaned to whisper in Rafael’s ear. “Already?”

“I think she's more excited about the new grandbaby than she is about me getting married.” Rafael whispered back. “Oh God, where is Liv?”

“I would make a joke about her leaving you at the altar but you're already nervous enough and I'm not mean.”

“You are mean.” Rafael cut his eyes at him. “And I'm not nervous.”

“Your upper lip is sweating.” Trevor said.

“Get away from me.” He swatted him away. “Get, get, get.”

The attorney laughed and walked away, leaving Rafael alone for a few minutes to stir over the many reasons Olivia could be late. She wasn’t alarmingly late yet but he was ready. He was ready right now and it was supposed to be at 3:00 and it was 3:07 and he was out there all alone.

“Have a breath mint, Counselor.” Elizabeth Donnelly gave Rafael a pack of Tic Tacs. “You're going to need it.”

“I'm sorry Liv is running late, Your Honor. I'm sure you have better things to do than stand in the park on an almost chilly day. She’ll be here soon.”

“Oh no, Counselor, almost chilly days in parks are my absolute favorite.” Elizabeth smiled. “And I just got a text from Olivia…she's close by.”

“She's here?” Rafael looked at Elizabeth with wide green eyes.

“No,” she put her hand on his shoulder. “She's close by. Have a breath mint.”

“Yes ma'am.” Rafael popped one, handing them back to the judge. 

He took a deep breath through his nose and out of his mouth. His mother was entertaining Noah, Trevor was entertaining himself on his phone, and Rafael was a nervous wreck. They only waited one week…were they making the right decision? Was it really possible to not mix business and pleasure? How much longer would they spend commuting between living spaces? 

What if she fell out of love with him and wanted a divorce? What if he fell out of love with her? No, impossible; he was never going to fall out of love with her. They would be together when they were old and gray…squabbling when they were 85. Olivia said as much before he ever put a ring on her finger. 

This was nerves and nerves were normal. Rafael straightened his purple and silver tie, purple, cream, and silver were the colors Liv wanted, and tried not to pace. How far away was close by?

“We’re here, we’re here, I'm so sorry.”

He turned when he heard her voice, sure that his breath left his body as soon as he saw her. Olivia was running toward them on her tip toes, most likely so her heels wouldn’t get caught in dirt. She was wearing a cream colored silk, tea length dress with a three quarter length sleeves. There were purple sequins across the neckline and at the waist. 

She also wore purple peep-toed pumps. Melinda had on the exact same shoes but she wore a purple A-line dress and matching duster. There was another woman with them but Rafael didn’t recognize her. She was carrying a camera and tripod so she was probably there to take pictures.

“Oh my god.” Those were the only words that would come out of his mouth. She'd kept the dress from him, it was silly and traditional but she did it anyway. At that moment Rafael was so glad for that. This kind of moment could only be had once.

“Are you ready to do this, Counselor?” Olivia asked with a smile. She pushed a stray brown hair behind her ear. It had taken her and Melinda forever to get her hair pinned just right so it looked effortless. The flyaways added to that carefree look.

“I...” Rafael nodded.

Olivia reached out both of her hands and he took them. Rafael exhaled, leaning to kiss her.

“Hey,” Melinda said. “You don’t get to do that until after the ceremony.”

“Right, I knew that.”

Elizabeth was standing at the base of the tree, the one Olivia had declared her favorite in the park. There were plenty of people milling about; some wanted to stop and see the wedding. Rafael was happy that they at least kept a respectable distance. He stood with Trevor on his left, his mother holding Noah next to Trevor. Melinda was on Olivia’s right and Rafael was sure that the photographer was close by taking photographs.

“Marriage is an important covenant between two people that includes love, compromise, grace, and strength.” Elizabeth said. “It has its ups and downs, its ins and outs. Some people give up…some people bow out. Some people decide that fighting in the trenches is always better with a trusted partner than going it alone. I know both Rafael and Olivia. 

“I know they are two strong-willed people. They have decided in front of these witnesses today to make a lifelong commitment to each other that I have little doubt will be successful and strong. Now, Rafael do you take Olivia to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” he said.

“Olivia, do you take Rafael to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Please exchange the rings and together repeat after me.” Elizabeth said.

Rafael and Olivia turned to Trevor and Melinda for the rings. They'd just gone and picked them out the night before. Because of the covert nature of this endeavor, they would be the only people to see them for quite a while. He didn’t mind that at all. Olivia being his wife was enough for Rafael…rings were just decoration and tradition.

“With this ring I thee wed.” Elizabeth said.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” they said it together, putting the rings on the third finger of their left hands.

“What God’s love, if you believe in such things,” Elizabeth said, putting her hands over theirs. “Brings together, no man can tear asunder. By the power vested in me from the great state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

He had never kissed Olivia in front of his mother before. Rafael was suddenly caught by a massive bout of nerves and stood frozen in his spot. Knowing him well, Olivia took his face in her hands and kissed him. It seemed to loosen him up a little and they shared a couple of shorter, sweeter kisses as Trevor threw confetti over them.

“It’s never going to come out of my hair.” Liv said laughing.

“Smile, Liv,” Trevor said as he threw more. “It’s for the wedding album.”

“Are you ready, honey?” she took Rafael’s hand.

“That’s a wide open question…I'm not entirely sure how to answer it.”

For the next hour the ADA was dragged around Central Park for pictures. Olivia hadn’t been joking when she talked about how much she loved the place and what it meant to her. There was Strawberry Fields, where they had the ceremony. Then there was the Alice in Wonderland statue, the fountain, and some random rose bushes that Rafael was sure he'd seen before but couldn’t remember when. There were action shots, dips, kisses, Noah getting to dance to the music on Trevor’s phone (and plenty of pictures of that), and then the couple moved out onto the street to make the buildings of Central Park West the backdrop.

“Not another picture.” He groaned, holding up a hand as the flash went off once more. “Between the excitement and the exhaustion, I can't take anymore. I need food before I pass out.”

“What time is it?” Olivia looked at her watch. She hadn’t even cared, she just wanted a million wedding pictures. This was her day and her wedding album would always be something to look back on fondly.

“It’s a little after five.” Melinda said.

“And someone is getting hungry and antsy.” Lucia cradled Noah, who had become her new best friend. The feeling was mutual.

“We have a six o’clock reservation at Constantine.” Olivia said.

“Whoa, there is a six month waiting list for that place.” Trevor said. “I should know.”

“I have a few friends in high places.” She smiled. “I know how much my husband enjoys good food…I wanted him to have the best.”

“I'm speechless.” Rafael could only smile when Olivia wrapped her arms around his midsection, kissing the nape of his neck. Her husband. Those were probably the two most delightful words in the English language right now. His wife might edge them out by a hair.

“Babies can't eat at those kinds of places.” Lucia said. “It’s your special day so you two go and I will spend some quality time with this little darling.”

“Are you sure?” Olivia asked. “I wanted you to be there.”

“Don’t worry, we have so many wonderful family dinners to come. Tonight you get to be a wife and can leave all the mothering to me.”

“OK.”

Olivia wasn’t sure, Noah had never spent time with Lucia outside of her company. But this was her wedding day and a few hours with her new husband and friends would be nice. She hugged her son tightly, promising she would see him later on and most likely bring him so cake.

“Tomorrow.” Rafael said.

“Tomorrow what?”

“You, you and I, will see Noah tomorrow. He and my mother are staying at my place tonight and while we spend the night in an undisclosed location. I know you want to argue but fight that urge, mi amor. It’s our wedding day.”

Olivia hugged Noah even tighter. The only nights they ever spent apart had been while he was in the hospital. And even though she couldn’t be in the room with him through those tough illnesses, Olivia was always close by. She could do this. She had to hurry, didn’t want to be late for their reservation.

“Lucia, if you need anything just call me. Noah doesn’t have any major food allergies but peaches seem to make him itch. Please don’t let him sit too close to the TV. Don’t let him eat too much junk food and…”

“Olivia,” Lucia stopped her. “I raised three and look after many more every day. I have this under control. Go; enjoy your night.”

Olivia and Rafael both blew kisses at Noah as they walked away. The toddler was smiling and waving so that gave his mother some solace. She could go worry free for one night, this was a really good night to do it. Trevor hailed a cab. 

The restaurant was 10 blocks away and though it was a nice enough day turning into a nice evening, the walk would be too long. No one wanted to show up at one of the best restaurants in the city sweating like they just ran a marathon. A walk afterwards might be nice but they would arrive in style. Only the finest New York cab for New York’s finest.

***

“I have a sexy nightgown.” Olivia said.

“Where?” Rafael stopped kissing her throat and neck long enough to ask the question.

“It’s at home. I thought that’s where we would be tonight.”

“Two things,” he was mumbling again because her skin was the best distraction. “We’re going to have to work on the home thing. No rush but having one instead of two is definitely more economical. Two, what schmuck marries a woman and doesn’t bring her to the best hotel in the city for at least one night?”

“A guy with no money.” Olivia replied, sipping her Moet. 

She was nice and tipsy; it would be time for bed soon. At the moment this was wonderful. She and Rafael in one of the best rooms at the Waldorf. Adele played on the stereo since 21 was one of Olivia’s favorite albums. They relaxed in a queen sized bed, Rafael still dressed in his tuxedo pants, Hanes tee, and purple socks. Olivia took his dress shirt for herself; his purple and silver tie around her neck like a victory medal.

“I probably sound like an elitist prick, huh?”

“Well you're my elitist prick.” Olivia kissed him. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Olivia. I love you always, always, always, and for a decade after that. I wish I could tell the whole world.”

“You can tell me, and the people you're closest to. The world’s time will come…be careful what you wish for.”

“I bought you something.” Rafael smiled as he pulled the box from his pocket. “I know we have such lovely hardware that tells the world on sight that we’re married. This hardware is currently unacceptable in our line of work so I bought you something that might not be.”

Olivia took the box from him and opened it. It was a ring. The ring was thin, covered in small diamonds. Though it was beautiful, nothing about it stood out.

“I have a wedding band.” She said.

“Yes, but you can't wear it at work because it goes so well with your engagement ring. I thought if you wore this, on your right ring finger, no one would even question it. Only if you want to, Liv. We don’t need any hardware at all for the both of us to know where we stand.”

“I love it.” Olivia kissed him. She took the ring out of its bed of velvet and put it on her finger. It was lightweight and blended well with her skin. Odds are that no one was going to notice it. Olivia could look down at it every day and let it remind her of her husband. “Thank you honey.”

“You're welcome.” Rafael put his arms around her and held her close. “For the rest of my life.” He whispered.

“For the rest of your life, what?”

“This.” He smiled. “I fall asleep smelling your skin and hair. I get to wake up in the morning and make you and Noah breakfast. On nights in, we can cuddle on the couch and watch bad kids’ movies on Netflix that he can't get enough of. We’ll have bedtime stories and building giant masterpieces out of Lego. And at night when he goes to bed it’ll be OK to stay over his crib a little too long because that’s what fathers do, right?”

“It is.” Olivia hugged him. “We’ll work on teaching him to say Papi.”

“If I know my mother, and I do know my mother, by the time we get him back tomorrow Noah will be well versed in mami, Papi, and abuelita. She is a miracle worker with kids…it’s always been her gift.”

“What's your gift?” she caressed his cheeks. “Mi dulce Rafael.”

“You.” He kissed her nose. “I worked hard, I got out of the Bronx, and went all the way to Harvard. I've networked and schmoozed and even slept with some very important people. 

“My career isn't exactly where I want it to be but I'm ready to jump in with both feet for some changes. I don’t know if I'd want to do that if I didn’t have you by my side. We’re not always going to see eye to eye, at work or at home, but I'm always going to love you. I will fall asleep every night for the rest of my life loving you.”

“I don’t know if I can top that, oh my god,” Olivia slapped his chest. “You went all in Counselor, and I just don’t know if I can top that.”

Rafael sat up against the very comfortable pillows. He pulled up his wife so that she was straddling him. When Olivia ran her fingers thought his hair, he sighed and tightened his grip on her waist. She was in their wedding bed, half dressed in his clothes, and still wearing the peep-toed heels. Having talked about so many things with her, Rafael wasn’t sure if she knew that was one of his fantasies. It was one of his tamer fantasies.

“Lieutenant Benson, you always say you're better at showing than telling.” He kissed her exposed skin. “I think we should definitely spend some time this evening exploring that theory. We should explore it without clothes…for science.”

“Who am I to deny an important scientific endeavor?” Olivia asked. 

She smiled while relieving Rafael of his tee shirt. She began to unbutton the dress shirt she wore, carefully placing the tie in one of the headboard’s cubby holes. Her new husband watched with awe as Olivia pulled each and every pin out of her hair until it fell almost to her shoulders. They finished unbuttoning the dress shirt together, throwing it to the bottom of the bed since it was no longer needed. Rafael was down to his slacks and socks. Liv wore a purple satin bra and panties along with those heels.

“The peep toes stay.” Rafael kissed her breathless.

“Science.” She asked with a smirk.

“No. Pure, unadulterated sexual fantasy.”

“Want me to get my handcuffs, Counselor?”

“We’ve got all night, Mrs. Barba.” He slid back down on the mattress with her on top of him. “Let's start with a simmer and see how hot it gets.”

***


End file.
